rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
EtA Char TheBaron
Basic Information Name: Barton 'The Baron' Samson Concept: Twilight Researcher and Industrial Booster Player: Odd_Canuck Contact Info Email: 8172522@gmail dot com Motivation: To meld the glories of the old with the new for a brighter tomorrow Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Age: 41 Anima: Mechanical Wings. History Barton's life has been one that has hammered home one lesson again and again. Whenever life is good, the good parts are taken away by random chance. This is an opportunity to rebuild even stronger. He was born in 1970 to parents that had recently inhereted a large amount of land in Northern Canada, Alaska and Texas with cattle ranches, oil and other natural resources, providing for the family in a lavish manner. A series of ill-advised legal documents and trust and the family was swindled out of almost everything in 1982, forcing Ronald and Betty Samson back into the work force, relocating to the Los Angeles area. In 1983 Barton had the great fortune to be "discovered" and rapidly became a rising star as a teen actor, with great things predicted for his future. This came to a screeching halt in December of 1985 when the limo he was in was hit by a drunk driver, injuring Barton and disfiguring his face. During his convalescence he discovered that the money he earned as an actor and was entrusted to his parents had been squandered by them in an attempt to recapture the lifestyle they used to have. Socially outcast by his former associates, Barton threw himself into his studies, discovering he had a near-bottomless ability to learn and more importantly, adapt and use what he had learned. Departing school at the age of 24 with degrees in material science, genetics, robotics and history he quickly found work in a police Crime Scene Investigations lab, where he met the woman that he would marry in 1995, Sandra Bright. They were blessed with a baby girl in early 1996 whom they named Crystal Amanda Samson. During the summer of 1995, somewhat bored with the limited application for his skills at the CSI labs, Barton founded Titan Energy with the intent of designing wave based power generators and investigate the possibilities of using genetic engineering to modify sea-born algae in such a way that it could be used to produce a natural oil that could be refined into fuel. Regrettably while his efforts did advance several key technologies and basic patents, it lacked the capital to exploit them. It did however, manage to sell for several tens of millions of dollars in early 2000 to a tech company looking to get into patent ownership. His investigations into the company and it's competitors allowed Barton to realize the vast overvaluation of the company, and creating a shell company called Poseidon LLC, he proceeded to quit his job as a CSI analyst short sell stocks in late 2000 through 2002 and buy up patents and other intellectual property that were being undervalued by the collapse. This resulted in Poseidon having ownership of empty facilities around the world, patents, fiber lines and just over 500 million dollars in cash value. He immediately formed several other companies to do actual work ranging from electronics design and manufacture (primarily based in japan and china) to the design and construction of nuclear power plants. All of the companies are privately owned, but they have brought on other investors over the years. A majority of the company is always owned by Poseidon LLC, thus allowing the "mysterious parent company" to largely dictate board membership. His straight forward "fuck the politics or get the fuck out" speeches to the board and leadership of the companies quickly earned him the name "The Baron". In early 2003, while on a global tour of all the property the company now owned Barton's limo was in an accident outside of Tulsa Oklahoma. The destruction of the bridge he was on resulted in his left arm and leg suffering moderate nerve and tendon damage beyond repair and putting him into a coma for 6 weeks. Upon recovering he found his leg to be largely stiffened and unresponsive, and his hand while being functional for light work, lacked strength and much of the feeling. In 2005 disaster struck again. A radical splinter group that had broken off from Greenpeace identified him as a board member of General Atomics International. Convinced that a company that made power reactors had to be responsible for making atomic bombs, they hijacked the limo with his wife and daughter while they were in a limo en route to a vacation and demanded that the company abandon all uranium refinement, bomb construction and warmongering. They shot Sandra when he could not comply, although the SWAT team managed to kill them before Crystal was grievously physically harmed. The impact on 9 year old Crystal was most pronounced, sending her into deep shock and giving her lasting psychological issues. The loss of his wife deeply affected Barton. Becoming even more brutal in enforcing a no petty politics policy in the companies, the boards and everyone from the middle managers up would dread his random visits. The R&D labs loved such visits, for while he was just as short with them he was also brilliant, offering them suggestions and advice that made the products better, and thus the work better. Withdrawing emotionally, he spent less and less time with his daughter, seeking solace in work, learning and trying to puzzle out old mysteries of religion and the occult, desperately seeking meaning and a true purpose again. This all changed in December of 2010, when obsessively focusing on an experiment for using insects as a means to process and refine materials long after the workers of West Tek had left, something wonderful and terrible happened. With a glow that lit up the lab, he had an epiphany of how to achieve the goal by merging genetic sequences in just the right order. His arm and leg seemed to heal in an instant, no longer requiring a cane. He also had a flood of memories, awareness and enlightenment. He realized that while his focus on work was correct, he was neglecting that people are not usually components and need to be treated as people first. Marveling in his new found enlightenment he offered formal apologies for his behaviour, did what he could to reconnect with his now teenage daughter. In March that same year he was approached by a back-bench political representative, who claimed to have knowledge of him. She was like him and not like him, having the strange power that suffused him but of a different sort. meeting other players backstory here And that brings us to the current day. Appearance and Personality Scarred face, although they have been tamed as best as possible. Left arm is clearly abonormally weak and typically carries a cane. Left leg is typically in a support brace, from mid-thigh down and is clearly abnormally stiff. Even in his well-tailored suits it's clear that he's not a heavy-build man, nor a particularly durable one. However people seem drawn to him for some reason, maybe merely remenants of the fame he had as a child, maybe the rumours that he has been meeting with high-power players in Washington lately and the resulting talk of a presidential attempt in several years. Apart from the scarring, he would be the very model of an all-american man of the 50's, with blond hair and blue eyes almost always staring off lost in thought, always elegantly dressed even in the least formal of situations. Picture this with a leg brace and jet-black "plastic coated" knobby walking cane. When in the lab, he has a tendency towards wearing classic lab coats, and for all the world would seem to have stepped out of an advertisment from the 50's. Attributes Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) DAWN ZENITH TWILIGHT Occult +1 in Geomancy NIGHT ECLIPSE Languages *Native Language: English *Language 1: Asian Region *Language 2:Realm (Old High, Low etc etc etc) *Language 3: *Language 4: *Language 5: Backgrounds Backing 5: (3 background points at creation, 4bp) Poseidon LLC, a privately held umbrella company that owns: *Poseidon Resources Corp (PRC) *Poseidon Energy (PE) *West Tek (WT) *General Atomics International (GAI) *Wattz Electonics (WE) Allies 1: (1 background point) Lunar Mate: The Widow (Monica Brown) No moon, black widow totem, politician, probably mucking about a little bit with magics that can improve her ability to manipulate people for political gain... Think a backbencher who exalts and suddenly realizes that she can drive her way to the top of the political food chain and become president by the time she's old enough to make a serious run for it. Personality wise, thoughtful backstabber... she cares about the people and things that she cares about, but doesn't do direct confrontation with enemies or threats, instead she manipulates them, arranges for character assasination or otherwise quietly removes them as a threat. So when she meets people she'd either be slightly friendly, or cool. and if she's cool towards someone that means she either doesn't have interest or see gain from associating with them or she sees them as a threat... which she will quietly eliminate. Still fairly young (say late 30's?) married... at least 2 times, maybe 3... widowed each time That leads into the knickname of "Black Widow"... even though she clearly didn't kill any of them, her husbands have the habit of dying. Just the kind of petty personal crap that would get hauled out in political mudslinging. Parents still alive out in Washington state, same with a brother and sister. Artifact 3 (3 background points): Builder Bugs {C}All of the companies are noted for being fairly young, frequently using newer technologies and investing heavily in Research and Development. PRC is primarily invovled with oil and gas exploration and recovery and some mining but has recently signed a research and development mining contract with Nautilus Minerals Inc for the exploitation of several undersea mining zones. It is based jointly out of Houston Texas and Calgary Canada. PE is the commerical face to PRC, selling everything from refined metals to running a small chain of gas stations. It is primarily based out of Las Vegas NV. West Tek is actually one company with two major divisions, both based in California Biomedical Sciences Research division which explore genetic modification and stem cell research, currently focused on making a new form of immunization to render people resistant to biological and chemical weapons. This is known as the Pan-Immunity Virion Project. Advanced Weapons division which develops new and cutting edge weapon and defense systems Currently working on augmented mobility systems for armored troopers. GAI is a large money corporation, involved in the design, construction and support of Nuclear Power Plants primarily, but also does a lot of industrial scale electrical systems design work. Based out of Washington DC, USA. WE is a manufacture of electronics, ranging from high-end systems to military specifications all the way down to simple batteries. It's most noteable product however is industrial and commercial robotics. It has several offices in Japan and China, with the head office being in Tokyo. Artifacts Builder Bugs (Artifact 3): Page 117 WotLA. Created by The Baron, he calls the ultra-high density resin they produce "Saturnite" He has been focused on getting the bugs to produce durable non-metalic replacements for ceramics and metal applications. The material is being quietly studied elsewhere and is patented as a product of West Tek (Biomedical Sciences Research divison). The source of the resin is kept a secret, and it has been implied that it is difficult and expensive to produce. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) Charms Template General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Assume he has a variety of communications and technological devices, including such things as iPads, blackberry phone, android phone all the way up to Irridium class personal communication devices. Outfits are tailored to him, and thus are well-made and of ideal cut. Most of are clearly well made but not of especially valued materials. (eg: He's not running around in Silk Shirts and Armani suits, he's wearing tailor made business gear. The Saturnite™ items below are ones he made and are of perfect quality. Ranged Weapons Also has hand-crafted injection rounds, loaded with rocuronium (3B + Paralyze) as well as a variety of other meds. Also has an AA-12 and is working on replicating it with Saturnite™. Not typicall on him however in "touchy" situations it's apt to be nearby (car trunk and the like). Armor Concealed Dragon Skin Magical Equipment: Builder bugs, unfortunately. can't keep attunement and leave them behind on trips. Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2 Conviction (PRIMARY) 4 Temperance 2 Valor 1 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Deliberate Cruelty Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV: (5+0+3)/2 = 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: (5+5+5)/2 = 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: (10 + 0 + 3)/2 = 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak: 8(5) Lethal Soak: 8(4) Ballistic: 11(6) Aggravated Soak 7(4) Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying Essence Perm Essence 3 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal: 19 *Peripheral: 40 *Committed: 4 **Comitted Breakdown: 4-Builder Bugs Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Daughter (Paternal Love) Builder Bugs (Beloved Pets) The Widow (Lunar Mate) (Confusion with a side of attraction) Exalted (Paranoid Worry) Exalted (Hope) Technological Improvement (Obession) Experience Total: 87 - Spent: 53 XP Gained: 30- Starting XP 7- Session 1 6-Session 2 10-Session 3 5-Session 4 XP Spent: 16xp - Essence 2 to 3. 3xp - Increaseing Resources background from Backing from 4 to 5 3xp - Increasing Followers background from Backing from 4 to 5 8xp - Charm CNNT 8-xp craft Magitech 3-xp remaining mundane craft 1-xp Linguistics to 2 8-xp Infinite Martial Arts Mastery 3 xp on Occult specialization in Geomancy. Planned Spending: E3 to 4: 24 Bonus Point Expenditure 5 - WP to 5, 9 - 3 Exotic Crafts 4 - Backing from 3 to 5. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Quick current health notes: 1 level Lethal damage, down 11 personal motes. Additional: forgot the successful parry stunt. so only down 7 personal. Category:Exalted: The Awakening